Mistakes
by JaredsGirl23
Summary: One more day until I was to become Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. But that all changed in an instant. If only he didn't show up. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Mistakes**

_**AN **I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. All hail Stephenie! _

**Chapter One**

_Promises_

_**BPOV**_

Isabella Marie Swan took in the scenery of first point beach. It would be the last time she'd ever see it, as it is against the treaty for a vampire to be on La Push land. Thats right, my wedding was tomorow and Edward promised that three days after, he would bite me. Thats four days until I'm guaranteed to be with him forever.

I heard someone walking in the distance and the sound of footsteps were getting louder. I turned around to see a face I didn't think I'd ever see again but sure enough, in front of me stood my best friend, Jacob Black.

I jumped up and ran towards his bulky figure.

"Jake! Where have you been? Nobody has seen you for weeks.", I immeditly said once I saw him. Now that I was looking though he looked _diferent. _He looked tired even weak somehow. And his eyes, they looked _dead._ "Jake?"

"Bella. I thought I saw you.", Jake said. His voice wasn't the same carefree tone I was so used to. It was saddened. I refused to state I put it there, yet, in the back of my mind I _knew _it. I knew that I was the reason for his pain.

"Jake, you have to beleive me. I'm sorry. I'm so _so _sorry. I never ment to hurt you." I said, tears stinging my eyes but me fighting to hold them back.

"I don't _have _to do anything you say. You just go, be a filthy _bloodsucker. _And when you slip, which you will, please have the decencey to let me know. I want to tell you how you killed an inncent human being for your selfishness." I cringed. It was becoming harder to hold back the tears.

Jacob was shaking. I knew what that ment, but I also know that Edward was at the boarder line waiting for me. I just have to get there before Jake did anything rash.

"Or you know what? When he leaves you again, like last time, and your broken just looking for someone to use make sure you call me. And I will laugh when it happens. I will laugh because it will be proof that he doesn't love you or at least not as nearly as much as you beleive he does. He left you once and he'll do it again.". His words hit me like I was the dartboard and he was hitting the bullseye. There was no need to hold back my tears anymore as my sadness was replaced by pure anger.

"You've got it wrong. He left because he wanted to keep me safe." I said, my words sounding so bitter it even shocked me.

Jake was shaking more now. _Oh god. I'm going to die and only a day before my wedding. _Jake let out a sickening chuckle.

"You know just as well as I do he was just making up an excuse. He doesn't love you now anymore then he did when he left you. He just came back to laugh at your patheticness. And hes going to leave again. You know it."

"He promised he wouldn't." Jacobs laugh exploded in the air around me, frightening me slightly.

"He's broken promises before." That was it. The last straw. I wasn't going to listen to one more word of his utter nonsense.

"You listen to me, you disgusting _dog. _I chose him because I love him. You are nothing and when I become a vampire I will make _sure _you are the first object of my pray." Oh crap. He was shaking harder then I've ever seen before.

"I'm going to make sure you never even get the chance!", Jacob said with pure evil and then I saw clothing being ripped ans scattered where seconds ago a human stood. For a moment I felt as if I was frozen but I quickly left that state and ran in the direction of my angel.

I ran as fast as I could faster then ever, but I could hear Jakes breath on my back, sending goosebumps threwout my body. The volvo was coming into view.

And then I tripped. "Edward!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before I was inclosed by four paws. His face moved towards my shoulder and I screamed in pure agony as I felt the meat vanish. Then a paw came up and pounded on my chest, nocking the wind out of me. Now, gasping for breath, I tried to roll over.

That appered to have made him angry and Jake growled the most fowelest sound I have ever heard. Just as I was prepearing myself for the impact of his claws to scar my skin, he pounded my head in the ground and ran, dispearing as if into thin air.

My world was spinning, my ears were ringing. My head pounded with every painful breath caused by the blow to my chest and head. As my shoulder was screaching and my concioness slipping I felt something cold and hard lift me off the ground.

I fought to open my eyes and won.

"Bella, thank god. Stay strong, stay awake. Do you understand? I love you but I need you to listen, okay?" I was asked. I slowly tried to nod my head but was hit with a wave a pain causing me to grunt. He placed me in the backseat of his car and sat down, my head on his lap as he stroked my hair.

"Oh Bella. I'm taking you to Carlisle. He's at the hospital right now. I just have to call Alice first, I think she should be here.", My angels fear filled voice said and picked up his phone. Weither I was too out of it to hear or he was just talking to low and fast, I didn't even hear the phone call made to Alice.

"Bella, listen to me. Alice is on her way. She'll be here in two minutes max. Darling, please stay awake." Edward said. Minutes passed with him talking to me about absolute nonsence, or maybe I just thought it was noncense as I was concentrating so hard on staying with him. Finally a frantic Alice arrive in a yellow proche. She entered the front seat of the car and quickly steped on the gas.

"What happend?" Alice demanded as she was already going 100 miles per hour.

"Jacob." Edward snickered and I shuddered at the mentioning of his name, relasing another jolt of pain. I must have made a sound because Edwards eyes were immeditly on me and Alice pressed harder on the gas.

"Its okay Bella we're almost there." Less then a minute later I felt myself being lifted, unaware as to exactly where we were until it clicked in we were at the hospital.

"Oh dear. Call Carlisle quick, tell him its Swan." I heard a nurses alarmed voice command. I was placed on what must have a been a very uncomfotable bed when I heard Carlisle.

"Oh my. Clear a room now!" The wind was wipping by me once again as I felt neddles being pricked into me.

"Bella, your going to be okay. Now sleep my angel." Was the last words I heard as I slept into a dark sea of black.

I woke up to the annoying beeping sound I was now familar to. I opened my eyes and darted them around until I reached the object of my desire.

"Edward." I sighed. My voice sounded very dry but that didnt matter, we were together.

"Bella, my sweet Bella. I can't beleive I let that fowl dog touch you. I'm so sorry." My thougts automatically went to what Jake was telling me earlier.

"Edward, do you mean it?", I asked. He seemed confused.

"About me being sorry? Of course, I should have been there faster. This wouldnt have happend." He said.

"No, not that." I said, already exausted from those few words but I kept on going. "That you'll never leave me. You promised but did you mean it? Truely, no matter how much potential trouble I'd ever be in?"

He looked at me like I was out of it, which I kind of was, but it was beside the point. "Of course, I can't live without you. I love you Isabella Marie Swan Cullen." I smiled, we would be married tomorow. Oh god, I fogot. Our wedding was tomorow! The bepping took a huge incress. "Bella, whats wrong?" Edward asked alarmed as Carlisle walked in.

"Our weddings tomorow! What about the plans, the food, the guests, the band? We can't cancel, I have to go. There is so much to do.", I said, my voice scratching along the whole way.

"Don't worry about it Bella.", Carlisle said, "According to the charts, it seems as if you'll be able anytime now.Turns out you only bruised your ribs. We put stitches on your shoulder which I must say wasn't easy so please be carefull with it. Usually we have to keep you for a while but I will be there just in case. No reason to worry, the wedding will go as planned." I let out a sigh of relif and my heart rate returned to normal.

"Then can I leave?", Carlisle nodded and got me ready to go.

Once I was dressed with new clothing provided by Alice, Edward was helping me out to his car. "I'll be home in about an hour. Bella, would you mind staying at my house for the time being? I've informed Charlie and he agrees its best.

"Okay." I said and Edward lowered me into the passenger seat of the volvo. While we were driving, he kept at the speed limit. Something was on his mind.

"Edward, whats wrong?", I asked worried.

"Its nothing. I just think maybe we should hold off changing you." I was about to process when he lifted a finger and continued. "I'm not saying for ever, I'm just saying a week or so. Please, it would mean the world to me." He gave me the look. The most dazzling look he could manage. Something must have been wrong in my head, besides the minor concussion, because I reluctently agreed. Edward looked pleased with himself and returned back to his normal driving speed.

**A/N **Okay, there it is. The first chapter of my new story. Everybody like it? _Applause _Oh thank you. No, I'm just kidding. Anyways, I just want you to know that I don't really have a spellchecker on my laptop (yet! I'm hoping to get one soon) so I'd love for someone to be my beta. Any takers?


	2. Chapter 2

**Mistakes**

_**AN **If I owned Twilight and Characters, why would I be writting fanfiction?  
__Okay, here is Chapter Two. I will **try **to get a chapter up everyday. Thank you to my awsome reviewers and please, if you read **review. **_

**Chapter Two**

_Second Thoughts_

_**EPOV**_

I watched as my angel fell asleep and slowed down to speed limit once again. That question, it ment something. She asks it often but this time, it seemed as if she beleived I would _truely_ leave. Was she right? I know what I said but did I really mean it? I've caused her pain once again and it would most likely not be the last time ever. Its our wedding tomorow and after that there isnt going to be any walking back. If I was going to end this, I needed to end this _now_.

My house was coming into view and I grabbed my sleeping beauty, carrying her slowly up to my room. I placed her softly on the bed, kissed her forhead gently and slowly made my way down to the living room where everyone else, besides Carlisle, was seated around the tv, not exactly paying much attention though.

I was met with a glare of hatred by Alice that stopped me from moving. She made eyecontact and I relized more then hatred. There was anger, betyral but most of all, _saddness._

"How could you?" Alice snickered, her hatred towards me hitting what was left of my soul like a blade. "She loves you, she always will. She can't live without you and you know it!"

"She will learn how to live without me. She's going to _have _to." I simply stated. My words sounded empty. Emotionless and empty. Thats how I'd be without Bella but was there any other choice? _No. _I knew it. If I didn't kill her or cause her death, then I'd be forced to change her which I could never do.

"You idiot. You know what happend last time. She tried to committ suicide!" Alice lashed out. Nobody was watching the television anymore. All there attention was on me. All there expressions looked like a mimic of Alice's.

"She didn't! You know that, it was recreation. She didn't know better." _Denial. _That's how anybody with a quater of a brain would catogerize that saying as. Deep down, I had my doubts but Alice knew better then to say it.

"Even if it was, which I truely with all of my mind doubt, what makes you think that this time won't make her fall off of the edge?" Alice's words were like a whip. All painful yet all deserved.

"It's just a crush. A _stupid _crush. Give her a couple months and she will bounce back and find someone new." I had no idea where those words were coming from.

My thoughts were inturupted when what felt like a bone crushing rock collided with the side od my face. I collided with a wall but quickly stood and recovered when I saw a look, much worse then what was Alice's, on Emmetts horror stricken face. _Bastard. I'll kill him. I swear I will._

"You can't kill me Emmett." I stated.

"You want to be bet? God Edward, your so stupid. Sometimes I question if that she would be better of with that mutt!" I growled but I knew he was right. She probably would be. "Bella loves you more then anyone else in the world. When I look at you two sometimes I question if my relationship is nearly as strong." Rosalie snickered when Emmett made that comment but didn't speak up. "You're supposed to get married tomorow! How the hell do you think _that _is a crush? You'll know what a real crush is when I crush your head in!"

"Thats enough!" Jasper yelled and everyone went quiet.

"Edward" Alice whispered. All of the anger and hate was gone. Only the look of fear was in her eyes. "You can't leave. She'll kill herself. Don't question me, I saw it." She turned into Jaspers chest and dry sobbed while.

"So thats what you want, don't you Edward?" Emmett said, growls errupting through his words.

"Never, I'd never put her through that. I _can't _put her through that." I said, knowing what I said was true. I'd never leave her if that was the outcome.

"Good, and get this straight. You ever even _think _about leaving her again and I swear to you, you'll be dead before you know it." The tension was strong and I ran up to my room. I needed to talk to Bella. I wouldn't leave her.

When I got in, she was gone. I looked around but saw nothing. No trace of her. _No heart beat. _"Alice!" I screamed and she was up in a flash.

"What?" She asked but I didn't bother awnsering as her face regestered what was wrong as she looked around. "The window." She said, her voice shaky. I looked and sure enough, the window was opened, unlike how'd it had be been when I left.

"She must have heard." I said and ran. I ran as fast as I could. I needed to find her. I needed to find my Bella, before it was too late.

_**AN **Still looking for a beta reader as you can probably see. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Mistakes**

**Chapter Three**

_**AN **I told you I'd have a new chapter up everyday even though it is kinda late but I just got home from the movies. By the way Juno is a really good movie. :)_

_Plans_

_**BPOV**_

I woke up in a strange bed. Looking around, I soon relised I was in Edwards room. He must have carried me up when I was asleep. I should go find him.

I jumped out of bed and sighed as I could once again feel my headache. I slowly made my way out of the room but stopped when I heard yelling in the living room. It wasn't exactly eavesdropping, was it?  
"It's just a crush. A _stupid _crush. Give her a couple months and she will bounce back and find someone new.", I heard Edward say. Now I was confused. I was just about to walk down there when I heard a bang and the words following it.

"Bella loves you more then anyone else in the world. When I look at you two sometimes I question if my relationship is nearly as strong. You're supposed to get married tomorow! How the hell do you think _that _is a crush?", I overheard Emmett say. I dropped to my knees. He was leaving me. After he promised just minutes ago, Edward Cullen was going to leave me.

I had to get out of there. Out of the house, his house. It hurt already. Oh god, how could I be so stupid? I knew he would leave me but a day before our wedding?

Oh no, our wedding. I'll never be able to walk down the isle, have a dance with my dad, wear my dress. Wait, maybe I could. It was obvious that I couldn't live without Edward. I should just end it all and I would get my day in a white dress. It surprised me to see how easy I came to turns with dieing. Maybe without Edward, it truely was the only way.

I ran into Alice's room and grabbed the wedding dress out of her closet. I ran back into Edwards room, looking for a way out. _The window. _I opened it and looked out. Of course, Edward _had _to be on the second level. I looked around his window. There was a vine. Maybe I could climb it down. Even if I fell, what would it matter.

I threw the dress out the window and tried to make my way down the vine. The movies make it look so simple but in true fact, its very hard. I was almost down when my hand slipped and I fell on my rear. I sighed and picked both the dress and myself up. I made a run towards the street and low and behold, I ran into Carlisle. Just great.

He opened his window and stared at me. "Bella, what in gods name are you doing?", He asked. I laughed. _Like I'd tell you. _I composed of myself quickly and prayed that I could come up with a believable excuse.

"I.. well you see ... its bad luck for the husband to see the wife before the wedding but I read somewhere that its also bad luck to see his family the day before and with all the bad luck I've been having lately, I figured I should take all the percautions I can.", I said and smiled one of the fakest smiles in my life but it must have been beleivable because Carlisle laughed.

"Never heard that one before. Would you like me to drive you home?", Carlisle asked.

"Sure, but you have to leave right away. And when you get back, tell the others for me please?", I said and put on my best fake grin. He agreed and took me home.

"Thanks.", I said and got out, dress in hand. I ran into my house and locked the door behind me. Charlie wouldn't be home for an hour or two anyways. Plenty of time for me to die.

_Die. _It was all starting to catch up with me. Its not like it matters, Edward doesn't love me. He thinks I just have a crush on him. Edward.

Tears were starting to roll down my face but I wipped them away. I needed to get this overwith before my emotions truely caught up with me. I looked around. What to do, what to do?

Shooting myself was out of the picture, Charlie was at work and had his gun with him. I couldn't tie a rope, so hanging myself was impossible. Overdoes hardly ever works and the rare times it does, its way too easy to reverse if someone had found me before I was dead.

That left one thing, bleeding to death. I knew Chalie kept razors in the tool room so I ran down and got one. I changed out of clothes and put on the dress. It was now or never. I made my way into my room and sat on my bed, I spot where Edward once sat and said he loved me.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I made the first slash.

_**AN **Ahh! I feel so bad but I had to. Review! Let me know who you want to find Bella if you even want her to be found.  
I already have an idea, I'm just curious to how you guys would play this. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Mistakes**

_**AN **All rights belong to the genious Ms Meyer.  
Okay, so sory I didn't post yesterday and if you read Hunger Hurts but Starving Hurts, I'm going to have a new chapter up for it tomorow. Hope you like this._

**Chapter Four**

_**Weak**_

**JPOV**

"Edward!", Alice yelled after him but it was too late. He was already running. I could feel the tension building in the house and I didn't need my powers to do so.

"Alice, where is she?", Emmett demanded of her. She went the way she usually does when having a vision but it didn't last as long as most. I could feel worry and confusion running off of her.

"Alice, what is it?", I asked trying to calm her but it was hopeless really. She looked at me, then towards everyone else and just shoke her head. "Honey?"

"I can't see her. I can't see anything. Jasper, whats wrong with me?", Alice asked me. Everybody was feeling worried now.

"I don't know but we can dwell on that now. For all we know she could be with ... the wolves.", I said. Even though I ditested the thought, I wished it were true. At least then there wouldn't be something wrong with my wife.

"Jaspers right.", Esme said. "I will go to their medow. Alice, you go to Bellas house. Emmett, the treaty isn't important right now, you go and see if Bella is in La Push. Rosalie will go with you and help you look so you two can cover ground faster. And Jasper, tell Carlisle everything once he gets here. Maybe he will be able to think of a place we haven't. Now go!" Esme was using a tone I've never heard which momentarly made everyone freeze but then they were off, leaving me to my own confides.

I understood why they made me stay here. They knew just as well as I did that I wasn't as strong as they were. Acctually, it wasn't even that. I was just weak. I was always slower then everyone else and I needed to hunt more often then them as well. I was technically the second oldest, I should be better but I wasn't.

Just then I heard Carlisle enter and I ran to him. "Carlisle, Edward was thinking of leaving and Bella must have overheard because she was gone when Edward and Alice went to see her. They think shes going to kill herself but Alice can't know for sure because her visions just stopped. They have all gone and are looking for her.", I said, talking so fast I was afraid Carlisle wouldn't even understand me but he did. _Disgust. _Why was he disgusted.

Carilsle just fell to his knees. He looked .. _defeated. _Never in all my years have I ever known Carilsle to feel that way.

"This is my fault.", Carlisle said.

"What are you talking about?", I asked.

"I drove her home. I fell for her game.", Carlisle said, confussing me some more.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry. I don't get it."

"I need to go somewhere. You stay here." He said and was off, leaving me alone once again.

**CPOV**

I left Jasper alone and ran for Bellas. I could have prevented this. I could have stopped her. As I approched her house, I could smell blood. Lots of it. I went threw the already broken door and ran up, the sent leading me into Bellas room.

The scene I saw would never leave me again. Never in a million years would I have expected this but it was there. I saw it with my own two eyes.

"Alice ..."

_**AN **Tell me what you think is going to happen. Again, I already have a plan; I'm just wondering. _


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**

Are you going to kill me? Because I understand. It's been a year. In all honesty, I forgot about this story and just finished reading it as if it were the first time. And I was mad at myself for ending it like that. So I will add another chapter. One last chapter to end this.

CHAPTER FIVE  
**REGRET**

Her dark red eyes met mine in desperation. But lurking in the shadows, pure pleasure was found in those crimson beauties. Alice was enjoying this. No matter of her original intentions. She must have lost control the second the blood touched her lips. She couldn't get away.

"Alice! Release her! She'll die!", I screamed. A useless move. The rest of the world was now silenced to Alice. Only her exploding taste buds could be tolerated in her mind.

I ran over and pulled. Alice was strong now though. All the human blood in her. I could hear Bellas heartbeat getting weaker and weaker as the agonizing seconds flew by. I was running out of time. And this was all my fault.

With all the strength I had, I pulled. And pulled. And pulled. Finally, her grip was loosening up.

I was going to have to hurt her. Bad enough to the point that the pain will concur all other emotions.

I sunk my teeth into her shoulder, ripping her arm out from the socket and soaring it across the room.

Alice shrieked but licked her lips as she thrashed and threw herself out of the room. Her actions stated that she was furious but her eyes said what made all this okay. They said thank you.

I diverted my attention from Alice and ran to the aid of Bella. She was loosing blood and fast. Her heart had almost given up.

And then it did.

Her heart stopped.

I stood there in a moment of shock. Out ragged. A stupid mistake. I should have payed more attention. Realized what was going on.

Bella. She's dead.

Because of me.

And, no doubt, soon, Edward will end his own life.

And that will be on me too.

**the end**

_bytheway, i dont do happy endings. read all my stories. you'll see that. and in case you were wondering, its carlisles point of view at the end of the story. and alice was trying to save bella from dying by changing her but she lost control. _


End file.
